Her
by conchetta
Summary: Gordo muses about his feelings for Lizzie. COMPLETE


_**Her**_  
  


**A/N:** Hey everyone! It's rainy, gloomy, and very gray outside, and due to that, I felt the need to write something cheerful! This isn't related to my chaptered LM fic already up (_Things I'll Never Say_) in any way, and is just a one-shot that popped into my head. Reviews are appreciated, as always!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Lizzie McGuire doesn't belong to me.

  
  


Her:

  
  
Friends.  
  
It was odd how just one simple word could shatter Gordo's heart, tearing it into tiny pieces every time he heard it. With a single utterance of it, it was like his entire soul had been ripped apart. Just one word . . . _how_ could one word have such an effect on him?  
  
Gordo looked across the table he and his two best friends were seated at. Almost immediately, his dark eyes settled on _her_. Gordo could never get enough of her . . . everything about Lizzie McGuire was intoxicating and mind numbing, so that it was nearly impossible to think about anything else when she was around. In Gordo's mind, she was perfect - the way she talked, the way she walked, the way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way she said his name, the way she _complained_. It was all perfect; Gordo could find no faults with her.  
  
But every time Gordo found himself so caught up in thinking about how unbelievably gorgeous she was, his thoughts would come to a crashing halt as he remembered the words she had said so many times to explain her relationship with him - "just friends."   
  
Friends. There had been several occasions where Gordo had tried to find something more hidden in her words, but it was all in vain. Friends was what they were, and all they ever would be. She just didn't return his feelings.  
  
It wasn't that Gordo didn't want to be friends with her - no, not all. Being friends with her was better than nothing. It meant he got to see her on a daily basis, got to talk to her frequently, got to learn her secrets . . . got to hear all about her latest crushes - her latest crushes that never included him, of course.  
  
He had attempted so many times to tell her that his feelings for her extended beyond friendship, but at the last second he froze and came up with some lame way to compliment her. She would smile, and say "thanks", and then she would turn to Miranda and the two girls would start giggling over how "cute" Ethan Craft and Danny Kessler were. She would never realize how badly that broke his heart . . . but he couldn't expect her to.  
  
Why would she ever regard him as anything more than a friend? He was Gordo - painfully regular, unoticeable Gordo, and she was Lizzie - beautiful, funny, outgoing, smart . . . the list when on and on forever; he could put no limits on the long list of positive attributes about her. That would be impossible.  
  
Suddenly, Gordo was torn out of his thoughts of her when Miranda hit him roughly on the arm, to get his attention. When he looked at her, she rolled her eyes. "Lizzie and I have been asking you the same question for the past five minutes!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
Gordo paused for a moment, trying to recall if he had heard any clips of the girls' conversation . . . thankfully, he vaguely remembered Lizzie saying something to Miranda about the movies; she wanted to see the latest Leonardo DiCaprio movie, which wasn't Gordo's cup of tea. He smiled. "That's okay. I have some pre-cal homework I need to start on," he said, knowing very well that he actually didn't have any pre-cal homework for the weekend. It was a good excuse, though, that Lizzie and Miranda would buy.  
  
A frown crossed Lizzie's pretty face. "Are you sure? If you don't want to go because Leonardo DiCaprio's in it, we could pick a different movie." Her voice tinkled like chimes.  
  
He pretended to consider her offer and then shook his head. "Thanks anyway. But my grade is more important than seeing a movie." His comment about his homework was in typical Gordo fashion, and Lizzie relented.  
  
"We'll call you later, then," Lizzie said as she and Miranda stood up. With a last look in Gordo's direction, she smiled. "Bye, Gordo."  
  
And then she was gone.   
  


**A/N:** There, it's done! It's fluffy and very short, but I like it! Hopefully you will, too! Leave a review! 


End file.
